Shadow Squad
Shadow Squad is an elite group of commandos who use dark-based weapons and armor. Background This squad, unlike other commando squads, is unique in that it uses dark-based weapons and armor systems salvaged from the planet Aether. This elite group is being used to test out this technology in order to see if it will benefit the space pirates, or if it is simply another dead end. One of the squads first tests was a mission to Lacaras Prime were they were commanded to track down the mobile phazon source and either take it back, or if it could not be done, destroy it by any means possible. Commander Chitor was made aware of their pressence, but was not told of the secret orders to deliver the samples taken directly to Weavel, as he believed Chitor to be a fool and unworthy of performing experiments upon the sample. They managed to locate the phazon source, Dark Samus, and proceeded to extract a sample when Samus encountered them. The group managed to hold her off long enough to escape, suffering no casualties though one member was wounded in his shoulder. Succeeding in their mission, they returned back to base with a pure metroid DNA sample, and because of this, they were promoted to Weavel's personal guards and granted the title of Enforcer, a high rank amongst commandos. Gear The Shadow Squad wears an advanced armored suit infused with dark energy, making it extremely durable to energy fire and explosives. Their assault rifles have also been infused with this energy, increasing their destructiveness and efficiency. Their energy scythes have been improved, allowing them to cut through most materials with ease, making them both effective at long and short distances. Dash jets have recently been attached to their backs, allowing them to leap higher and move faster, as well as allowing them to close the distance with enemies far more quickly. Members Synek - Commander of the squad, he has fought Samus once before, on the pirate homeworld, and nearly died by her hands. Having fully recovered, he submitted himself for use in the Shadow squad so that he may gain more military efficiency and so that he can play a direct part in the downfall of the Galactic Federation. Chron - Synek's second in command, he is a fierce warrior who was assigned to the squad after his own was destroyed by Kriken forces while on a mission. He is a skilled melee fighter, and is considerably good with cybernetic technologies. Malnak - The squads medic, he willingly joined it in order to no longer be a slave in the mines. He quickly proved himself efficient at treating wounds, though his past is occasionally held against him when it comes to making decisions during missions. Lerras - She is one of the newer recruits in the group, and thus has constantly attempted to prove herself an efficient member of it. She is exceptional with a sniper rifle, though is weak when compared to the others in melee combat. Delkri - He is a conscripted member of the unit, taken randomly from the ranks of the pirate troopers in order to test the dark-based armors efficiency on normal troops. He is skilled with his assault rifle and appears to enjoy using grenades and other explosives. He was wounded in the shoulder while on Lacaras Prime. Grenek - This member of the squad is used to keep in contact with superior members of the pirate forces, and he does the job grudgingly, for he prefers to be in the thick of combat, but cannot as it would put the communications gear built into his suit at risk. See Also Metroid Rebirth Category:Space Pirates